After The Wedding
by princesspomegranate
Summary: After their wedding celebration is over, Loki and Sigyn return to their rooms where this twoshot ensues... Post Five Kisses/Pre Mischief, Magic and Fidelity.
1. Chapter One

The two of them were walking back to their rooms after their wedding celebration had ended when a nervous excitement crept over Sigyn at the thought of their destination. She had never seen Loki's rooms before, and they were something that had been intriguing her for some time. She knew Loki, and she knew his love for things out of the norm; their courting had been enough to prove that. So what would Loki's rooms look like?

They came to the end of a long hall and stopped before an unassuming door. Sigyn looked up at Loki, waiting for him to make the next move; these _were_ his rooms initially after all. Loki just grinned as he lifted her into his arms.

A little startled, Sigyn said nothing at the gesture. It was tradition, or so she had been told, for a husband to carry his new bride 'over the threshold', as it were. It was bad luck not to. So she gave no complaint as Loki pushed the door open with his back and carried her inside.

He set her down in the main room beyond the doorway and moved away slightly to shut the door behind them, leaving her to look around the huge room. Sigyn blinked as her eyes travelled about her surroundings, where she saw a large room, with a few doors leading off of it in different directions.

A number of candles and the firelight stemming from a huge fireplace that took over one of the tall walls lit the room. In front of that fireplace was a large table, covered with platters of food of every sort- a sight that Sigyn couldn't help but find almost a little ridiculous. It wasn't like they were hungry; they'd eaten enough at the feast following their wedding. _Ah well, it will keep until morning_, she thought, dismissing it.

Just off of that table was a semi-circle of large and comfortable-looking sofas and two high-backed chairs, all of which were upholstered in a dark green and black material. Sigyn sighed as she took in the biggest of the rooms that had now become partly hers.

"This is where you live?" Sigyn eventually asked, her voice coloured with wonder.

"This is where _we_ live," he corrected.

"It's... really, _really_ nice."

"I should hope so... I should inform you that that table's not usually there, but my mother thought it appropriate to provide us with a feast... to be had after the fast we just had," he added with a small smirk.

_So _that's_ why there's so much food_, she thought.

"That explains it then," she smiled.

Sigyn felt as his hand lift to twist a finger into one of her long curls. She smiled slightly, biting her lip as she did. She turned her head, grinning and stepping away from him. Loki stared as she walked backwards and further into the room, keeping her eyes, and her grin, set on him. Her fingers trailed across the soft material of one of the chairs she passed as she found her way to the table.

Sigyn pushed herself up onto the top of the table, to sit in a space empty of food. Loki thought it almost adorably comic to watch her as she got comfortable; her feet didn't even reach the floor. Slowly, he walked over to her, only stopping when he stood directly in front of her; when her feet were nudging against his shins.

She smiled at him before looking at the platters of food either side of her and her eyes settled on one filled with fruit. With on hand, Sigyn picked a grape and slowly brought it to her lips, eventually eating it with that same lingering and deliberate slowness. Loki blinked, somewhat surprised at the obvious suggestion in the gesture; but he recovered himself quickly. He gave her a strange look while letting out a small whistle of air.

"Are you deliberately trying to be provocative?"

She gave him a look of mock offence, dropping her hands to grip the edge of the table as she replied, "_Me_? _Try_ to be provocative? What do you take me for?"

Smirking, he answered, "Well, most importantly, my _wife_."

She grinned at him.

"Oh, your _wife_? I must admit, that _does_ have a nice ring to it."

"Doesn't it just, love?"

Sigyn blinked, a little startled at the name he'd used.

"Love?"

He stared uncomprehendingly for a second, waiting for her to explain. And she was quick to do it.

"That's the first time you've called me that," she said.

"Wife; love... it must be your lucky day."

She looked at him seriously, tilting her head to the side as she answered him.

"It _is_ my lucky day; we just got married, remember?"

He smiled as he replied, "Ah yes, I _do_ recall something of the sort..."

"_Loki_," she reprimanded him, rolling her eyes.

But after a while, she asked, "So why not just 'little Sigyn' anymore?"

"Because I love you," he said, as if the answer was simple and obvious.

She didn't have time to fully comprehend those words before Loki took one of her hands and kissed it.

"My love."

He lifted her other hand and kissed it too.

"My wife."

He leaned in to her and kissed her lips, his hands shifting to rest on her upper arms, almost as if to hold her in place.

"Mine," he finished after pulling back ever so slightly.

"Always," Sigyn smiled.

His hands slid to her waist, circling her small body, as hers came up to rest on his chest. She soon met him in another kiss, one that took her breath away. Literally. She smiled into his lips, her fingers curling into the folds of his shirt as he pulled her close to him.

Her arms wound around his neck just as he chose to lift her up, spinning her around and away from the table. He held her there for some time, his grip on her waist the only real thing keeping her up. Eventually, they both leaned back to stare at each other for a moment, their breathing heavy.

"I think we should take this elsewhere, don't you, love?"

Sigyn blinked, looking at Loki quizzically. Almost ignoring whatever he'd just said, she chose to focus on a change that she'd only just noticed instead. The armour that he'd worn at their wedding had now vanished to be replaced by a simple shirt and trousers that she had seen him wear on only a few occasions.

"When did you change?"

He raised a brow at her question. That had been far from the response that he'd been expecting, or hoping for, even.

"That's what you took from that?" he asked, staring at her carefully.

She blushed and looked down quickly.

"I... That's not what I meant by that. I- I just, got a bit confused when I realised-"

"I know," he smirked. "Now, shall we?"

She smiled at him nervously and whispered, "If you say so."

"Anxious, love?"

"Maybe," she answered, biting the corner of her lip.

Loki let her slip down from his grip, until her toes touched the floor. His hands remained fixed on her waist though.

"Lying to the God of Lies _again_; I thought you would have known better by now."

"_Technically_ I wasn't lying-"

"But you _are_ nervous."

She smiled awkwardly at him before answering, "Nervous... but happy too."

He stared, waiting for her to explain herself.

"It's you, Loki; if it were any other then I might be uneasy, but it's not. It's _you_."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I love you... I _married_ you-" she started, emphasising '_married'_ as if it had formerly been an impossibility. "You know, I never thought that I could marry. I didn't understand what the point of it was or the reason for it until I met you. And you... well, you got me here, didn't you?"

She tilted her head as she looked at him .

"So why shouldn't I trust my husband in this?" she finished, testing out that title.

Momentarily stunned, Loki said nothing for a long while following that speech. Then he grinned; he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. That was quite something to hear admitted, he thought, particularly by the woman who had once doubted him and had just sworn to spend her life with him.

"Trust indeed, my love," he said softly, before kissing her once more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Well, here it is, added due to demand and hate of my evil cliffhangers. :P Just gunna leave a warning; this is a LEMON. Do not read if you're under eighteen, and do not read if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing. You can just leave it as a oneshot with implied sexy times. :P**

**Additional warning to my friends Hannah and Lana- if I find out that you've read this, I will kill you. :) Lol, jk; but pain. You have been warned.**

**(To anyone else- it's a private joke, I'm not murderous, I just asked them not to read this chapter. :P)**

**Also, I'm not awesome at writing lemons, but I thought I'd give it a go anyway. :) Sorry it took so long, it's been extremely hectic at work, there was lots of crying and anger involved blah blah blah. Hope you like it! :)**

**Kit xx**

* * *

Loki stepped back from her, effectively ending their kiss. She blinked, the feel of his lips lingering on hers. He took hold of her hand and led her away from the table of food and the sofas that filled the biggest of their rooms to a door at the far end of it.

Sigyn followed him without reluctance, eliciting a smirk from her husband. He could still tell how nervous she was- it was obvious in the way that her teeth teased her bottom lip. But her nerves clearly did not trouble her enough to alter her compliance. Which boded well for the rest of the night, he thought.

The adjoining room that he led her through to was the one she could have guessed it would be. His- _their_- bedroom. As soon as she was inside the room, Loki pushed the door closed behind them, leaving her to look around just as he had when they'd entered the previous room.

A low candlelight illuminated the space before them, as did a slight moonlight glow that penetrated tall and not-quite-opaque curtains. Sigyn wondered what was beyond them, but her attention was drawn to more obvious features of the room. The most notable of which was the bed; its dark-wood frame carved into varnished patterns. Scattered on top of black silk sheets that covered what looked to be a comfortable bed, were the flowering petals of green orchids.

"Orchids..." Sigyn murmured. "They're my favourite."

Loki smirked as he came to stand at her side, looking down at her intently.

"I know," he replied.

"And _how_ did you know that?" she asked quietly.

"I must have picked the knowledge up at some point. We did spend a fair amount of time getting to know one another after all."

She smiled. Even with his evasiveness, she couldn't fault him. That he'd gone to the trouble to find out what her favourite flower was, and then lay them over their bed for this night, was something that Sigyn couldn't help but find incredibly sweet. It was a special little touch, and one that she was almost certain that only _he_ could pull off.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, still smirking.

"I believe you were just about to kiss me," she answered, a small smile crossing her face.

He tilted his head to the side as he grinned, "And I was under the impression that I was the one that got to demand kisses."

"Marriage is a different type of bargain, Loki. This one works both ways," Sigyn reasoned matter-of-factly.

"It does indeed," he agreed, bending his neck so that he might kiss her. "Better?"

"Much," she beamed.

He leant down to her again, and something changed with that next kiss. It was different to most of the others they had shared, beginning gently and increasing in passion as it continued. Sigyn's eyes closed as their lips moved against each other and Loki's hands wound into her hair, using the leverage he gained to tilt her head further into their deepening kiss.

Whatever Sigyn had been thinking about before that moment had promptly rushed out of her mind. The only thing that she was aware of right then was his lips on hers. His fingers tangled in her hair. His skin against hers. And the fact that that feeling was lost when he pulled back from her.

Her eyes blinked open at him, a sliver of a breath escaping her. It took a moment for everything to come back into focus. Sigyn felt Loki's hand shift from her hair to hold her chin, keeping her looking up at him as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes again when he moved on to kiss her cheek, her jaw; her neck. She sucked in a breath at the consistently inconsistent pressure of his lips, which only led to Loki smiling into her skin as he continued to trace kisses over it. He pressed another kiss to the skin between her neck and shoulder, only pausing when a bout of giggles that she couldn't repress a suddenly came upon Sigyn, forcing him to look up from his ministrations.

"Sorry Loki, I don't know why I'm laughing..." she said, embarrassed that she continued to giggle, even as she spoke.

Sigyn could feel her cheeks heating up; she could clearly tell that she was going bright red without the aid of a mirror. She wasn't quite sure why she had had this sudden fit of laughter, but she knew that it just _had_ to have happened at the most inconvenient time possible.

When she finally calmed down a little, she managed, "I think my nervousness finally caught up with me."

Loki smiled, shaking his head slightly at her anxious laughter.

He softly caressed her cheek as he replied, "Well, perhaps I need to help you relax a little more."

She blinked when he started kissing her again. He kissed her neck, her shoulders and her hands- any bit of flesh that remained uncovered by her clothing. Sigyn shuddered. She wanted nothing more than for him to just kiss her lips. But he didn't. He just persisted in kissing her everywhere else until she couldn't take it anymore.

Eventually she stepped back from him- it was the only way to stop those maddening kisses. Loki looked at her for a moment, slightly confused as to why she stepped back from him. But she clarified any possible misunderstanding by winding her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss that she longed for to quench the aching need arising in her.

A need that parted her lips, giving Loki all the invitation that he needed. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, where it danced against hers. Loki's hands rested on her hips, strong fingers holding her tightly. She wasn't going to get to move away so easily again; in fact, he used his grip on her to pull her body closer to his, pressing her to him. Sigyn made a soft noise into his mouth, a sound that could never be construed as one of protest.

She didn't try to draw away either, and merely let herself get lost in the way he was touching her and kissing her again. The way he was tormenting her. So much so that she didn't notice his hands slide up her body to settle on her shoulders, until _he_ eventually pulled back from her. Sigyn was breathing heavily, and the taste of him was strong in her mouth.

She looked at him, only wondering at why he had stopped. That was until she noticed him fingering the fringes of her sheer part of her dress with his thumbs. She could see in Loki's gaze what he wanted. And she could feel in the way that he paused that he was waiting for her permission; despite his wants he was still waiting for her comfort.

And she couldn't have loved him more for it. She bit her kiss-swollen bottom lip, and she nodded to him. The tiniest glint shone in his eyes as a sideways smile took his lips. Loki's thumbs slipped under the edges of the material, gently lifting it from where it rested.

She inhaled a deep breath as he slowly shifted the sleeves down from where they hung on her shoulders. But the dress didn't drop like she'd though it would; the corset-like bodice stopped it from falling. It seemed that Loki had a plan for that course of action though, as Sigyn found out when he spun her around quickly.

She blinked as she quickly found herself with her back to the door, with only Loki's hand behind her to stop her from resting against it. He was so close that she could feel his breath on face. It actually took Sigyn a moment to realise that he was using this position to untie the ribbon that bound the corset.

Loki smirked when he was done- and he was done _ever_ so quickly. The dress would have slipped down her body to the floor right then had his body not been pressed against hers, inadvertently, she thought, holding it up. She looked up to meet his eyes only to find that his eyes were already trained on hers. And that was when she noticed the slight change in his mannerisms; the uncharacteristic pause.

"Are you sure this is what you want, love?" he asked, as if to reassure himself that she sought this as much as he did.

Sigyn blinked.

"Yes; of course this is what I want," she said in a level voice.

"There will be no turning back after this," he warned.

"There never _was_ any turning back with you, Loki," she replied, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

He said nothing in reply but stepped backwards. Biting her lip, Sigyn moved away from the door, letting the dress slide off of her and pool at her feet. Slowly, she slipped out of her undergarments too, allowing them to drop beside her dress. And when she was done, she watched as Loki's eyes roamed over her newly revealed body, a wave of nervous excitement flowing through her. Her teeth were still teasing her lip when his eyes eventually returned to hers.

"You are beautiful, love," he said softly.

He gave her no time to blush at the compliment as he took her forearm and pulled her closer to him into another kiss. In Sigyn's opinion, this one felt somehow different once again. Every touch felt so much more. So much more sensual. Every tickling brush of a finger sent a shiver up her spine and made her sigh under his caresses. His fingers danced across her flesh so lightly, tracing delicate patterns onto her skin. Sigyn paused, leaning back from him when she could take no more.

"I'm starting to feel a little lonely- and _cold-_ here," she whispered, the implication of what she wanted lining her voice heavily.

"I think I can solve that," Loki smirked.

His hands left her body for a moment as he slowly stripped himself of his clothing. Her hands followed his, helping him remove every piece of his clothes, and he made no objection to her movements.

"Satisfied, love?" he asked, when the last piece of his clothing hit the floor.

Staring at her husband, Sigyn took a deep breath as a realisation hit her. Loki was right. There really was _no_ turning back now. But she didn't want to turn back; everything she was feeling pushed her to want more. She could only grin at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Loki spun her around again and she lost her footing, falling backward down onto the bed. Her back sank into the comfortable mattress slightly as the black sheets creased wrinkles around her body. Loki couldn't help but notice that she looked so surprised.

"Well that was a little bit clumsy," she murmured, a little confused.

She leant herself up on her elbows.

"Why is that I wonder?"

"I'm not sure; but I seem to _only_ get a little clumsy around you. Something about surprises and enjoying making me jump springs to mind..."

"Well, that _is_ something that we will have to fix at some point in the future; we do have the rest of our lives after all, so I think you can afford a clumsy moment or two, love," he smirked. "They're endearing."

She grinned up at Loki as he stepped towards her. The contrast of the black silk of the sheets made her skin even more brilliantly pale and translucent. He couldn't have taken his eyes off of her if he wanted; not that anything could persuade him to tear his eyes away from her anyway.

Loki leant down over his wife, placing his hands either side of her body, and feeling them sink into the cushiony bed just as she had. He could see Sigyn staring at him, watching him carefully as nervousness still flickered in her eyes. He didn't want her to be nervous, but he knew that it was inevitable all the same. He'd known all along that she'd been lying about being nervous. _But strangely not about the happy part,_ he thought, as he watched her smiling up at him.

"Close your eyes, love."

She looked a little doubtful for a moment before doing as he said.

He smirked at her cooperation. With her eyes closed, Sigyn had no idea what he would be about to do to her. And with that, she surrendered herself completely to him; the way he liked it.

His lips brushed hers, but Loki didn't kiss her. Instead he moved down her neck, creating a trail of abused skin where his lips, tongue and teeth worked and tormented her. Sigyn let out a throaty sound that she'd clearly tried to repress- a moan of sorts. He smirked as he heard it escape her.

Loki placed a chaste kiss on the skin he had only just been torturing as he shifted himself so that his knees could take his weight. That way his hands were once again free to allow him to do as he wished. At the movement, Sigyn opened her eyes curiously to see what her husband was doing.

"Eyes closed, love, and try to keep still. You can't very well relax properly if you're moving, now can you?" he smirked.

Seeing the expression and sensing the implication in his tone, she gave him a strange look. It didn't linger though, as she soon rolled her eyes before closing them again anyway. He smiled to himself; for some reason he hadn't quite been expecting her to be so easily agreeable; but he wasn't complaining.

Loki's eyes followed the length of his wife again. He wanted to take in every detail of her body now, even though he knew that he would have eternity with her to do so. She was stunning, even when nervousness worried her features. His hands traced lightly down her sides, feeling the contours of her waist, the little inward dip just under her ribcage before her body widened to join her hips. The tiny indentation of her belly button. Every part of her was beautiful.

But none of those things could hold Loki's eyes focussed for too long; not when there were other parts of his wife that called for his attention. Carefully, slowly, his fingers traced the outlines of her breasts. At the touch, Sigyn gasped, she couldn't help it. He drew circles on her soft flesh until she was squirming beneath him.

"Loki-"

"Shh, love."

"But-"

Sigyn never got to finish that sentence, as Loki stopped her words by swallowing them in a kiss. She moaned into his lips, the sound vibrating through her as his hands cupped her breasts, gently massaging them. She gave up on any type speech then; what would be the point? She just lost herself to what he was doing to her and curled her fingers into the sheet below her.

Sigyn couldn't stop herself from arching her back into his ministrations, he was just so successfully making her feelings summersault. Her joy, her happiness; her bliss. She didn't know long his hands manipulated her, she was far too distracted to note the time, but she soon felt his lips leave hers.

Loki slid down her body, his hands remaining where they worked so diligently. She couldn't stop herself from squirming under his touch, particularly when his lips bent to kiss her protruding hip bone, just above where it joined her leg. And, in only a moment after that, he had shifted them both so that her legs were now parted and he was between them.

Loki tickled spirals on a knee that was bent in anticipation while he took a moment to look over his wife again. Every inch of her was stunning; and every inch of her was his. Sigyn truly was giving herself to him fully, and he had intended on taking his time with their first rendezvous. But with the sight of her now, her breathing heavy as she stilled in wait of whatever would happen next; Loki could barely hold himself back from her. He was determined though.

Sigyn, however, had other ideas. She had had enough. She couldn't take the taunting- the teasing- any longer. So she sat up and kissed him, her hands on either side of his cheeks as she pulled him to her. He returned the kiss, smirking at the veracity of it and the fact that she had so agitatedly initiated it.

But Loki refused to let his wife pull him back down so that his body pressed against hers. Instead, he managed to slide his hands to her shoulders and softly push her until she lay flat on their bed once more. She frowned playfully at the movement, but his words stopped her before she could try again.

"Have patience, love," he whispered.

"Loki, _please_. You're driving me insane."

"That's marriage, love," he smirked.

But as he did, his hand delved between her legs. Sigyn gasped. If she had thought herself lost before with just his kisses and his touches, then she was mistaken. She had no idea of how lost it was actually possible for her to be. But she was learning. As his fingers worked tirelessly, Sigyn could feel the length of his arousal pressed against her inner thigh and her toes curled at every movement he made.

"Loki, enough!" she whined eventually.

"Oh, I don't think you've had all that you can take yet, love."

Loki waited until she was a wriggling mess beneath him, on the verge of begging for her release. Exactly as he wanted her. He smirked as he took her hands in his, their fingers entwining. And he met Sigyn's eyes for only a moment, but he could see in them that she was ready; and he certainly was.

He kissed her as he finally entered her, swallowing any noise she made, drinking down the sound of mixed pain and pleasure. Pausing only while so that she might get accustomed to him, Loki began slowly, easing her into the rhythm of their movements. He knew that he had to be careful with her this time. They would have eternity to be as rough and impassioned as they liked.

Now was a time for gentleness. His earlier actions had driven her near to the brink, something they were both grateful for now. The pain she felt at the loss of her virginity was overshadowed by the way he moved in her now. The way he filled her, sliding gently between her legs to her very core.

Her arms encircled his body, nails scraping at his skin. Sigyn continued to kiss her husband as she began to buck her hips against his; as she began moving with him. His lips left hers soon enough and trailed down her, nipping and pressing on her ear lobe, her neck; until eventually they found her breasts.

Sigyn's nipples had already hardened under the efforts of his earlier ministrations, but that had been nothing in comparison to when his lips found them. Taking each in turn, Loki captured her in his mouth. As his tongue flicked over the hardened nub, she let out a welcome moan between already labouring breaths. Her back arched as she unconsciously pushed herself closer to his attentions and one of her hands tangled in his hair as she wrapped her legs around him.

It wasn't long before they became a writhing sweat of bodies, both intent on release. And it wasn't long until their wishes were granted. Sigyn cried out Loki's name at the moment of her release, only to have the sound met by a similar call from her husband. She felt his climax fill her as rhythmic tremors wracked her body, a sensation that only prolonged the pleasure they both felt.

As the remnants of their lovemaking subsided, Loki rolled them so that he lay contentedly on his back. Sigyn was now positioned on top of him, her head resting on her husband's chest. Her eyes were closed as she lay there in a state of pleasure exhaustion, made only better with the way Loki was touching her so softly. _Bliss_, she thought as Loki traced a finger lightly over the dimples in the small of her back. He smiled. Even they were adorable.

"What a start to forever," she sighed happily into his chest.

His blue eyes looked down to where she lay. All he could see were an array of blonde curls splayed out over him.

"Love," he smirked. "You know nothing yet."

She shifted her head to look up at him so that her chin now leant on his chest.

"We have barely scratched the surface," he finished.

Sigyn giggled; she couldn't help it.

"It's a good job we have eternity then," she reasoned, placing a kiss to his chest.


End file.
